Time flies
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Another one-shot. Time Flies When You Are Having Fun.


Time Flies

Applepaw sprinted down the winding path of the cliff face. The wind buffeted her fur and her ears whipped back against her head. You can't hear it over the wind but she was laughing. A dark russet tom wasn't far behind her his amber eyes glowed with excitement.

"Come on, Applepaw, faster!" He screeched over the wind loud enough for her to hear. The light ginger she-cat glanced back briefly and grin was bright on her face. The tom smirked and quirked an eyebrow and all the while during their exchange the ground had started to fall from around them.

"Run faster!" The tom laughed, Applepaw rolled her eyes and sprinted down the hill, the ground was falling around them and he wanted to have more fun. She took a leap as the ground in front of them collapsed and the tom followed. She didn't quite get her footing and she tripped her nose crashed harshly into the ground.

"Applepaw!" The tom screeched and landed heavily on top of her. Her breath was knocked out her and they both tumbled down the hill in a ball of light ginger and russet fur. With a loud 'thump' the stopped at the bottom of the hill.

Applepaw, being the unfortunate one, was on the bottom under the heavier tom. She grunted and struggled to shove him off. The tom rolled off and glanced up at the cliff face.

"Well we aren't going home that way." He mewed quietly and suddenly he started laughing. She turned to glare at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Applepaw snapped, her ears flattening to her head. He turned to glance at her and shrugged.

"We can also climb, isn't that what Darkclan cats are made for?" He meowed and stood up stretching his aching legs. "That was one hard fall wasn't it?" He asked.

"No, Cedarpaw, it was the softest fall ever!" She rolled her eyes and stood too and arched her back. "By the way watch where you land, my back is in _pain." _She stressed the last the syllable and glared at him. Cedarpaw shrugged again and glanced around the place that they had fallen in.

"Holy Starclan…" Cedarpaw gasped in awe. Applepaw made a face at his tone and turned to look at what he was talking about and her face turned into awe as well.

The canyon that they had fallen into was covered with bright leaves of all different colors and the grass was the all different colors of the rainbow.

"Where are we?" She asked and padded forward away from the cliff towards the grass. She took a few paw-steps into it and immediately collapsed. She purred in delight, "Oh Cedarpaw come enjoy this with me."

"Applepaw, I think you're having a little too much fun." Cedarpaw chuckled quietly and padded forward to join her. He sat in the grass and the softness of it was amazing. He started purring too. She got up quickly and leaped up tackling him. All the aching in her limbs disappeared and she held him down in the grass.

He batted at her stomach with his hind paws and shoved her off. He had the most amazing strength ever and Applepaw screeched as she was thrown backwards and into the colorful foliage. Cedarpaw looked through it not moving from his spot in the grass. Applepaw hadn't reappeared. Suddenly she burst through the bushes and leaped onto his stomach, knocking the breath at him.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" He snapped and rolled with her deep into the forest. They seemed to be going downhill, she growled playful.

She batted at his ears and he clawed playful at her sides. They seemed to play fight forever and finally Cedarpaw pinned Applepaw down, his claws across her neck.

"I," He panted, "win." She was panting just as much as he was and she dropped her head onto the ground. He rolled off of her and laid down next to her.

"It's amazing how the sun hasn't even moved." He meowed quietly, they pressed up against each other ginger and russet fur mixing together.

"I know, I guess time doesn't fly by when you're having fun." She shrugged and glanced towards him.

"I guess we can go home now, I am sorta hungry." Cedarpaw said glancing towards her, their noses almost touched and moved away a bit. It was getting kind of awkward.

"Sure." Applepaw glanced away awkwardly and stood. She shook out her fur and glanced down at him curiously, "Are you going to get up?" She asked.

"Whatever." He said and stood up quickly and with a shove by Applepaw was knocked down on the ground again.

"Opps, I didn't see you there." She meowed inoccently and padded away. 'I'm going to get you!' She heard faintly and started sprinting in the direction of the cliff wall that they had fallen down earlier. She broke out through the forest and into the soft grass and bounded towards the wall. With a leap her claws dug into the clay wall.

"Applepaw!" Cedarpaw snarled playfully and he climbed up the wall after her. She scrambled up the wall, Cedarpaw's claws dug into her back paw and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"You're going to kill us!" She snapped down at him furiously. Cedarpaw made a face and let go climbing up after her. She reached the top and pulled over the top and stopped short. The world was destroyed. She stood on the edge and immediately her fur grew shaggy and her fur started fall off in clumps and she was blind.

"Cedarpaw what's wrong?" She said in an old cracked voice. Cedarpaw was on the ground.

"Time flies by when you're having fun." He said in an old voice and his eyes closed and he died. Applepaw frowned and stared at the world before her. A twoleg place stood before her.


End file.
